Little Surprises
by FlorLugo15
Summary: Happy with the ending of the Morganville Vampires but want more? Well, here it is! This is a short story about the Glass House gang, well mostly Shane and Claire, that is set four years after Daylighters. Shane and Claire's lives are change dramatically, but is it good or bad? Read to find out!
1. Onions?

**A/N: I do not own or claim to own anything! Just writing FanFic about my favorite series! Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what ya like and what ya don't! **

* * *

><p>I stood at the kitchen counter and continued to chop the lettuce. It was my turn to make dinner and I wanted tacos. Usually Shane would chop the vegetables but he was still at work. I finished off the lettuce and went to grab an onion, when the kitchen door swung open. My best friend and housemate Eve Glass stood there in her Goth glory.<p>

Today she was wearing black combat boots, tan cargo pants, and a Rolling Stones T-shirt. Her makeup was the same as usual, white rice powder, heavy eyeliner and mascara, with dark blue lipstick, she had taken a sudden liking to the color blue. Her short hair was down, it looked like she had straightened it, it was a good look on her. I thought there was something different about her, and then I realized what it was. Her usually dyed black hair was…_blue and white_.

"Eve!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"What the hell happened to your hair?"

"Oh," she said. "I dyed it. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it, but _why_?"

"I didn't like the black anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Do you think Michael will like it?" she asked.

"Of course! And if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass." I winked at her.

Eve laughed. "You could try too."

"Well he isn't- ya know." I mimed fangs in the neck.

"Oh right," she sighed. "I forget sometimes, that he isn't a vampire anymore. It just seems like it's too good to be true, like any moment he'll turn back into one of those bloodsucking monsters."

"Oh, Eve," I walked away from the counter and toward her. I wrapped her up in a hug. I pulled back and kept her at arm's length. "But it is true, and he will never go back to being one of them. And it's been four years since he was turned back into a human, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know. So what's for dinner?" Eve asked.

"Tacos." I said and moved back to the counter and grabbed an onion.

"Yum. Is there anyway I can help?"

"Yes, actually. Can you stick the taco shells in the oven?"

"Sure." she said and turned on the oven.

"Thanks." I turned back to the counter and peeled the onion skin off. I started chopping the onion when suddenly nausea washed over me. I dropped the knife, covered my mouth and ran to the back door. I quickly unlocked the door, opened it, and ran outside onto the back deck, not caring that it was dark outside. I grabbed the porch banister, leaned over and threw up.

"Claire!" Eve yelled.

"I'm okay! I just-" I gagged and started throwing up again.

"Claire," Eve said, I looked up and see her standing in the back door. "Come on, CB."

She held out her hand and I took it. Eve led me back into the house, closes the back door and locks it. I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. A few seconds later a glass over water is set down in front of me. I looked up at Eve gratefully and drank some water. After a few sips, I sat the glass down on the table and wiped my mouth with a paper towel Eve handed to me. She sat in the chair next to me and took my hands in hers.

"Claire, what happened?" Eve asked.

"I don't know," I stuttered. "I was just cutting the onions and then all of a sudden I felt sick."

Eve gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The onions." she said.

"What about them?"

"I read online once that the smell or taste of onions can cause an pregnant person sick."

"Eve, you don't really think I'm pregnant? Do you?"

"I do, Claire. I think you are."

"No," I said and get out of my chair. "No. I am _not_ pregnant."

"Claire, it's just a possibility."

"I am not pregnant." I said again.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying you should take a pregnancy test, just to make sure you're not."

"Eve, _I'm not pregnant_."

"Just please-"

"_Fine_!" I interrupted her. "I'll take the damn test."

I stalked out of the kitchen and down the hall toward the stairs. I ran up the stairs and down the hall into the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it. I crouched down to the cabinet underneath the sink and reached into the back until I found one of the two boxes Eve kept back there. I pulled out the box and stood up. I opened the box and shook the little test stick out into my hand.

I take in a deep breath and take the pregnancy test. I have to wait a few minutes to get the results. It takes exactly two minutes. I looked down at the test and started to cry.

It was positive.


	2. Wait, you're not mad?

"Claire!" Eve yelled and pounded on the bathroom door again.

"What?" I yelled back from where I was still sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Are you coming out? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Eve, I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Sorry. Are you coming out?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

I got up off the floor, and walked to the door but stop when I realized I still had the test. Thinking quickly, I wrapped the end in a tissue, and lifted my T-shirt hem. I tucked the test in the waistband of my jeans and pulled my shirt down. I walked to the sink and washed my hands and face. Before opening the door I made sure I couldn't see the pregnancy test underneath my shirt, I couldn't see it. I unlocked the bathroom door and open it, Eve stood there, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine, Eve." I said.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. It was negative. I'm not pregnant, end of story."

"Where's the test at?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to see it."

"I got rid of it."

"Where at?"

"Eve, why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I want to see the damn test! Now where's it at, Claire?"

"I told you I got rid of it."

"Then, tell me where it's at?"

"In the bathroom." I lied.

"Okay, then let me in there."

"No."

"Why not?" Eve asked.

I looked away.

"Claire, let me see the test."

I shook my head.

"Come on," Eve said and grabbed my hand. She pulled me down the hall towards my room. She pulled me inside my room and shut the door. "Give it to me," I pulled my shirt up and took the test out of my waistband. I handed it to Eve, she takes it and looked at it, I started to cry. "Oh, Claire."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

"Because I thought you would be mad at me."

"Mad at you? Claire, I'm happy for you!"

"You are?"

"Of course!"

"Eve, I'm scared."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of what Shane will think and the fact that I'm pregnant, in _Morganville_."

"Claire," Eve said. "Shane is going to be so happy, you have no idea how happy he's going be. And Morganville is safe now, well as safe as it _can_ be. The humans are in charge now, not the vamps, you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"When are you going to tell the guys?"

"I don't know."

"You should tell them tonight."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"But-"

"Eve," I interrupted her. "I told you I'm not ready yet."

"Fine."

"Come on, let's go finish dinner before the guys get home, and give me that." I said and take the pregnancy test from her.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"Uh, throw it away." I said.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you can put it in the baby's scrapbook."

"Ew, no. I'm throwing it away, Eve."

"But-" she started.

"Eve!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Shane, Eve, Michael, dinners done come and get your plates!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>The kitchen door swings open and my husband and housemate, Shane Collins walked in. He looked the same as always: tall, broad, sun-streaked slacker hair, black T-shirt, jeans, and he was… barefoot, of course. After Shane, came my other housemate, Michael Glass who looked the same too: tall and broad like Shane, with curly blond hair and striking blue eyes. Lastly came Eve still in her full Goth glory, except she had changed her lipstick, it was purple now. They all went straight for their plates and Cokes I had set out on the counter. I rolled my eyes and walked out the kitchen and down the hall into the dining room. I sat down at the table, Shane sat beside me, Eve sat across from me, and Michael sat beside Eve. We all started eating.<p>

"Claire's pregnant." Eve said suddenly.

"Eve! What the hell?!" I yelled.

"What? You said you weren't going to tell them, you never said anything about _me_ telling them." she said.

"I thought it was obvious when I said I wasn't ready to tell them!"

"Well you should of said something like 'Hey Eve, don't tell the guys.'"

"Like I said, it was obvious."

"No, it wasn't."

"Well, you at least could have said something to me before you blurted it out. I don't even know if I am-"

Eve interrupted me. "What do you mean you're not sure if you're pregnant? I _saw_ the pregnancy test, Claire. I'm pretty sure the little pink plus sign means your pregnant."

"Well you never know. I've heard that sometimes those things give you the wrong answer." I argued.

"Claire, you got sick _right before_ I made you take the test!"

"Claire." Shane said.

"That means nothing, that could've been from something I ate!"

"Claire." Shane said again.

"No Claire, it wasn't. Why can't you just face that you're-"

"_Eve_." Michael warned.

"-preegnant?" she finished.

I gasped. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true."

"No it's-" I said at the same time Eve said, "Yes, it-"

Shane interrupted us both. "_Claire_."

"What?" I asked, and looked at him.

"Are really you pregnant?" he asked.

I looked away and whispered, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I shrugged.

Shane looked at Michael, he nodded and got out of his chair. "Come on, Eve." Michael said.

"But-"

"Eve." Michael warned.

"Fine!" Eve yelled and got out of her chair. She grabbed her plate and left, Michael followed her.

"Claire."

"What Shane?" I said, not looking at him.

"Claire, look at me," Shane said and I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared."

"Why would you be scared to tell me you're pregnant?"

"Because I thought you would be mad at me!"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know! I just thought you would be!"

"Well, I'm not mad." he said.

"You're not?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm not mad! Claire, I'm happy! We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a dad, and you're going to be a mom, and our baby won't have to grow up in the Morganville I grew up in!"

I smiled and started to cry.

"Hey, come here," Shane said and pulled me onto his lap, so that I'm straddling him. He wiped my tears away. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I'm just so happy."

I wrapped my arms around Shane's neck and kissed him. Shane kissed me back and drawled it out into one of those long, soft kisses, that warmed from head to toe. I pulled back from the kiss and leaned my head against his shoulder. Suddenly I felt very tired and exhausted.

"Shane?" I said.

"Mhm?" he murmured.

"I'm tired."

"You are?"

"Yeah." I said.

"You're not gonna finish eating?"

"Not hungry." I mumbled.

"Okay. Well let me finish eating and I'll take you upstairs."

"Okay." I said, and started to drift off to sleep. I could feel Shane move around while he tried to eat, but I think he gives up because I was in his lap.

"Claire?" he asked.

"Mhm?" I said sleepily.

Shane doesn't answer but he stands up. I tightened my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Shane walked out of the dining room and into the hall. He walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room. Shane laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Goodnight, Claire." Shane said and gave my a kiss.

"Goodnight, Shane." I murmured and fell asleep.


	3. Pickles

**This chapter is really short but I think it's cute! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was still dark outside and Shane was beside me. I rolled onto my side and looked at the clock on the side table, it was 4 a.m. I groaned and flopped back down onto my back and looked at the ceiling. Beside me Shane stirred, moved closer to me, and laid his head on my stomach. It was tempting to start playing with his soft, shaggy hair but I didn't want to wake him up. I sighed which was the wrong thing to do because it made Shane wake up.<p>

He sat up, rubbed his eyes, looked at me, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just can't sleep."

"Oh," he said, and laid back down, surprisingly he laid his head back down on my stomach. "I can't hear anything."

I laughed. "Shane, the baby is smaller than size of my hand."

"Oh." he said, looking a little disappointed.

"Hey," I said, and touched his cheek with my hand. "Don't be like that. I'm probably only a week or two, we won't be able to hear or feel any movement for a while."

"Okay," he said, and then he was silent like he was thinking. "Claire?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Why did you think that I would mad that you're pregnant?"

"I-I don't know, Shane. I just thought you would think we're too young or that we're moving too fast in our relationship."

"Claire, I'm twenty-four and you're twenty-two, we are not _too young_. And we have been married for four years, we're not moving _too fast_ in our relationship."

"I know, it was stupid to think that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you were just worried." he said.

"Okay," I said and was silent for a moment. "Shane?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want? I mean, like a boy or a girl?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment. "Well, to be honest I want a daughter."

"Carrie Alyssa Collins." I said quietly.

Shane tensed, and I knew he had heard me. It was the name I had told him after the draug had nearly killed him. The draug had made him of the perfect life, something he never had. After we saved him he told me what had happened and that we had a daughter in the dreams but he didn't know her name, so I told him what I would name our daughter if we had one.

Shane was silent and so was I, we laid there in silence until my stomach growled. Shane laughed and sat back up. His eyes danced with amusement.

"Hungry?" he said, clearly amused.

"A little." I said and my stomach growled again.

"Come on," Shane said, got out of bed and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped out of bed. "What do you want to eat?"

I thought for a moment. "Pickles."

"Pickles?" Shane asked.

"Yes, I want pickles," I said and thought again. "And chocolate."

"Pickles and chocolate? Together?" he asked.

I made a face. "Ew, no. I want to eat pickles and_ then_ chocolate."

"Okay," he said and thought for a second. "I guess what they say is true."

"What's true?" I asked.

"That pregnant people crave weird things." he said.

"That is not true!" I protested.

"Claire, before today you have never liked pickles and now suddenly at 4 a.m. you want pickles. It's true."

"I've always liked chocolate." I argued.

"Yes, but never pickles."

"Whatever." I said and walked out into the hallway to go get my pickles.


	4. Telling the Vampires

**This chapter is really long, at least I think it is, and sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to update faster next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I padded down the stairs, dropped my backpack by the stairs and quickly made my way towards the kitchen. I pushed the kitchen door open and headed straight for the coffee Shane had just made. I poured myself a cup and attacked it with milk and sugar. Behind me, I heard Shane looking through the fridge, I was pretty sure he hadn't seen me come in. Shane looked up from the fridge and saw me leaning against the counter.<p>

"Morning." I said, sipped my coffee and sat the mug down on the counter.

"Morning," he said and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me, bent his head and gave me a light kiss. "Where you going?"

"Amelie's office and the lab." I said.

"Why?"

"I need to tell Amelie that I won't be able to work with Myrnin for the next couple months and then I'll need to tell Myrnin. I hope to God that Jessie is there, he's so much easier to talk to when she's around."

"Well, from what you tell me, she's _always_ there." he said.

I punched him in the arm for the double meaning and gave him another light kiss. "I should be back in an hour or two. Okay?"

"Okay." he said.

"I love you." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too. Be careful!" he yelled as I jogged out of the kitchen.

On my way to the front door I grabbed my backpack off the floor by the stairs and slung it over my shoulders. It wasn't as heavy as it was, since I was no longer attending TPU, I had finished my four years a year ago. I opened the front to and closed it behind me. I set off towards Founder Square at a normal pace.

I was about a block away from the Glass House when I heard a car horn go off behind me. I turned around and smiled, Hannah Moses was behind me in her squad car. I turned around and jogged back to the car. I bent down to look through the passenger window.

"Hey, Hannah." I said.

"Hey,Claire," she said and smiled. "Where you headin'?"

"Founder's Square."

She gave me an odd look. "Why you going there?"

"I need to talk to Amelie." I said.

"Oh," she said. "Well, you wanna lift?"

"Sure." I said and climbed inside.

"What you need to talk to her about?" Hannah asked.

"Myrnin."

"Oh Lord, what'd he do now?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I just need to tell her I can't work with him for a little while."

"How come?" Hannah asked.

I hesitated and thought about whether I should tell Hannah I was pregnant. She was a good friend of ours, and it wasn't like she was being nosy, she was just curious.

"Claire," Hannah said. "You don't need to tell me, it's none of my business."

"No, Hannah it's fine," I said quickly. "It's just that Shane and I decided it would be best if I stopped working with Myrnin for awhile."

"Why is that?"

I looked away. "Because I'm pregnant."

Hannah slammed on the breaks. "You're _what_?"

I looked at her straight in the eye. "I said I'm pregnant, Hannah."

Hannah slowly pressed on the gas and was silent for a moment. "Well, congratulations Claire. I'm happy for you and Shane."

"You are?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier, you just surprised me."

"It's fine." I said.

"What do you guys want? A boy or a girl?" Hannah asked.

"Well, Shane said he wanted a girl and so do I."

"Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"For a boy, no. But for a girl, yeah."

"What did you pick?" she asked.

"Carrie Alyssa Collins." I said quietly.

"That's pretty."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, and we're here."

I looked up surprised and noticed that we were in front of the council building. "Thanks, Hannah. See you later!"

"No problem." she said as I climbed out of the car. "Hey, Claire!"

"Yeah?"

"Keep me updated about the baby, okay?"

"I will! Thanks again!" I waved as she pulled off.

I looked up at the looming council building and took a deep breath. Adjusting my backpack, I started to climb the stairs to face the scariest vampire in Morganville.

* * *

><p>After going through several checkpoints, I finally made it to the waiting area outside of Amelie's office. Amelie's assistant, Bizzie, had told me to sit and wait until Amelie called me back. I sat and read a magazine as I waited, after fifteen minutes or so, Bizzie called my name.<p>

"Mrs. Collins," she said, in an emotionless voice. "Amelie will take you now."

I nodded and quickly made my way over to Amelie's office door. I knocked, and waited until I heard a faint "Come in.", and went inside. I closed the door behind me quietly. I turned around and saw Amelie sitting at her deck. She was wearing a crisp, white suit which was surprising and had her hair up in an elegant ponytail.

"You needed to speak to me Claire?" she said coolly.

"Yes." I said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" she asked.

"I, um, it's about my job with Myrnin." I said nervously.

Amelie had been writing and at the mention of my job her head snapped up. "What about it?"

"I, uh, need to take off for a while," I said, and quickly added, "Not now, but in about three months."

"Why would that be?" she asked, her cold gaze focused on me.

"Well, Shane and I think it's not safe for me to be around Myrnin for the next few months."

"And why would that be?" she asked.

"Because I'm- I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

For a second Amelie looked confused but then her features smoothed out. "Ah, I see. You are bearing a child."

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"So, what you are asking me, is that you want to stop working with Myrnin until the child is born."

"Yes, well, no. I mean, I don't want to stop working now. I figured I could work about another two or three months then take off and start working again two months after I have the baby."

"No. You will not do that." she said.

"But-" I started.

"I am not finished," she said and continued. "Starting now, I am giving you a year off from working with Myrnin. When the year is up you go back to working with him. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"Alright, we are finished here then." she said and went back to writing.

I got up and headed for the door. I opened the office door, paused, and whispered, "Thank you."

I looked back and saw Amelie give a small nod. After that, I left and headed to the lab to tell Myrnin the news.

* * *

><p>I descended down the stairs into Myrnin's lab. I reached the bottom and looked into the lab. I didn't see anyone but the lights were on.<p>

"Myrnin? Jessie? Anyone here?" I called.

"Over here!" I heard Jessie call.

I stepped into the lab and looked in the direction I had heard Jessie's voice. I immediately found them, Myrnin and Jessie were both sitting on Myrnin's couch reading.

"Hey, guys." I said and dropped my backpack by the stairs.

"Hey, Claire." Jessie said and waved.

"Hello, Claire," Myrnin said and put down his book. "I did not need you in the lab today."

"Uh, yeah, I know," I said, nervously. "I actually need to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" Myrnin asked.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there and looked at them both.

"Claire," Jessie said setting her book down and standing up. "What is it?"

I shook my head and just stared at them both.

"Claire," Jessie said my name again and walked over to me. "Claire, what is it?"

"I-I c-can't t-tell him." I stuttered.

"Who?" Jessie asked gently.

"M-Myrnin." I whispered.

Jessie turned Myrnin and said, "Out."

"But-" he protested.

"_Myrnin_," Jessie hissed.

Myrnin sighed and stalked out of the room.

Jessie turned back to me. "Claire, what is it? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I-it's just Amelie gave me a year off from working with Myrnin and I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would get upset." I stuttered.

"Okay," Jessie said. "Why is she giving you a year off from working?"

"Because I asked for it." I said.

"And why did you ask for a year off?"

"B-because I-I'm pregnant." I stuttered.

"Oh, Claire." Jessie sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Will you tell him for me?" I asked Jessie

"Yes." she said.

I pulled back from the hug. "Thanks Jessie. I pretty sure he probably heard this entire conversation but tell him I'm sorry and I'll be back soon to visit. Okay?"

"Alright." Jessie said.

"Okay, well I better go. Shane's waiting at home."

"Okay, see you later Claire," Jessie said as I headed to the stairs. "And Claire?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Congratulations." Jessie said and smiled.

"Thanks." I said, grabbed my backpack and headed home.


	5. Themes, Names, and Ultrasounds

**I know, it took to long to update but here is the knew chapter! The ultrasound disctiption is very bad and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Eve, no," I said again, and sat down on the couch beside Shane. "My child is not having a Goth themed bedroom."<p>

"Why not?" she asked again.

I sighed. "I already told you we already have a theme picked out. If it's a boy it will be sports and if it's a girl it will be Paris."

"But- but-" she stuttered.

"Eve," I said evenly. "The answer is no."

"Fine! But I get to help pick out names." she said.

"A name for a boy, we already have a name picked out for a girl."

"_What_?!" Eve shrieked. "What is it?!"

Beside me I felt Shane stiffen. "I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Eve said and settle into Michael's chair, who wasn't here right now.

"Claire." Shane said.

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"If we have a boy I want to name him after Michael."

I frowned. "Okay, but won't that be a little confusing having two Michael's in the house?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be a little confusing. What about his middle name being Michael?" Shane asked.

"That's fine," I said and turned to Eve. "Eve, if we have a boy, his middle name is Michael. Do you have any ideas for a first name?"

"Aw, that is so cute," she said excitedly, then went quietly like she was thinking. "What about Jace?"

"Like J-A-C-E not J-A-S-E, right?" Shane asked.

Eve thought for a moment. "Yeah, the first one with a c not an s."

"Jace Michael Collins. I like it." I said.

"Me too. Nice work, Eve." Shane said.

Eve beamed, then blushed. "Thanks."

I looked at the time and jumped off the couch. "Shit, Shane we gotta go."

"Why?" he asked.

"Uh, hello, I have a doctors appointment in fifteen minutes."

"What for?"

"I have to get a ultrasound." I said, picking my backpack off the floor.

"And what is that again?" he asked

"Where youget to see the baby." I said impatiently.

"_Shit_," he said, and jumped off the couch and grabbed his keys off the table. "We'll see you later, Eve. Let's go, Claire."

I rolled my eyes, said bye to Eve, and left with Shane.

* * *

><p>"What is that stuff?" Shane asked again.<p>

"Shane, I told you, I don't know." I said annoyed.

"Some nerd you are." Shane jokingly.

"Ass." I shot back.

"I'm wounded," he said, and placed a hand over his heart like he had been shot. "I think, I need an extremely hot nurse to guide me back to health."

I scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Right on the dot, baby." he said.

I flipped him off and he came over and kissed me. I pulled back and smacked his arm.

"Ow." he said.

"Shane, there_ is_ another the person in the room." I said pointedly.

"Ooops, sorry." Shane said to the nurse who was smearing the gel Shane asked about earlier across my stomach.

The nurse ignored Shane, and continued to smear the gel across my stomach with an ultrasound wand. _What a bitch_. I thought. Shane and I stopped talking and watched the ultrasound screen. The nurse moved the wand down to the lower part of my stomach and that's when we saw it. It was a small oval. There was nothing other than that, just the small oval, which was my baby.

I looked up and saw unshed tears in Shane's eyes. I knew he wouldn't cry, but that didn't mean I didn't. Shane took my hand and squeezed it.

"Can we have a sonogram please?" I asked.

The nurse nodded and pressed a button on the computer. Five or six sonograms were printed, the nurse sat them on the counter and wiped the gel off my stomach with a towel. When she was done I pulled down my shirt and let Shane help me sit up. The nurse handed us the sonograms and went to open the door.

"Thank you." I said to her on my way out of the door.

She shrugged and walked a different way into the different part of the hospital.

"What a bitch." Shane muttered.

I turned and looked at him. "I totally agree with you. Come on, let's go home."

Shane took my hand and we left the hospital.


	6. Surprise Visit

**Hey, guys! I know, I know, it's been A LONG TIME since I've updated and I am very VERY sorry! Forgive me? Please? Anyway, the reason I haven't updated in a while is that my Internet was shut off. And yes, it was horrible, I have no idea how I survived, I mean no Twitter, no Facebook, no Tumblr, and NO FANFIC, it was horrible. So here's the new chapter and I promise to have another one up ASAP! Enjoy! Also if you're a fan of the Strange Angels series I have a story up! CHeck it out! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Let me see it!" Eve shrieked again.<p>

I sighed and pulled the sonograms from my backpack. "Here."

"Yay," Eve grabbed the picture from me and looked at it. "Awe, she's so cute."

"Eve," I said. "The baby has no facial features, or body parts yet. And I don't know what the gender is until I'm five months pregnant, which is four months away."

"_So_," she said. "I think it's a girl."

"Me too." Shane said.

"Well," a new voice said. "I think you're both wrong and it's a boy."

I jumped at the voice and turned around, and see Myrnin standing there. "_God_, you scared me! Why do you think it's a boy- _wait!_ How did yo get in?"

"Oh," he said and walked to sit on the couch. "Michael let me in."

"Where _is_ Michael?" Shane asked.

"Right here." he said, right next to me.

I jumped again. "_God!_ How did you d_o_ that? You're not a vampire anymore, Michael!"

"None of you were paying attention," he said and paused. "Well, except for Myrnin."

"Sadly, he's right. I _was_ paying attention." Myrnin said with a frown.

"Well, of course _you_ were," Shane said. "I mean, you _are_ a bloodsucker."

"Shane!" I shrieked.

"What?" he asked.

"Be nice." I said.

"Why? I mean, it's _Myrnin_."

"Just do it!" I hissed.

"Fine." Shane grumbled.

"Thank you," I said, and turned to Myrnin. "_Anyways_, what are you doing here Myrnin?"

"Oh, you know," he said waving a hand in the. "Just thought, I would stop by, and see my old lab assistant."

"What do you mean '_old lab assistant_'?" I demanded.

"Oh, I've replaced you."

"_Replaced me?!_"

"Yes, I believe that is the term for when you put something new in place of something old."

"_Who_ did you replace me with? Mynin, no offense, but no one is crazy enough to work with you, even if you are cured! _I_ wasn't even crazy enough to do it!"

"You could have quit when you wanted to."

I scoffed. "I did that against my will. Yes, I might have earned new friends- and enemies- from working with you, but _I did it against my will!_"

"Well, that is your own fault for signing protection with Amelie." Myrnin said cooly.

"Of course it was, but I didn't know that signing myself over to Amelie would land me working with a mentally ill vampire, who has nearly killed me on more than one occasion!"

"Well," Myrnin said. "If you feel that way, then be glad I replaced you."

"I- I didn't mean that." I stuttered.

"Of course, you did. If you didn't, you wouldn't have said it."

"I didn't mean that." I repeated.

"Then why say?" Myrnin asked.

"Because I was angry."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't get angry."

"What do you mean- _ugh_," I paused, and regained my composure. "Myrnin, who did you replace me with and why?"

"Jason." he said.

"_Jason?_ As in Eve's crazy sociopath, vampire younger brother?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But- _why_?"

"Because I needed a lab assistant after you quit."

"Myrnin, I didn't _quit_. Amelie gave me a year off because I'm pregnant. I told her I would work a few more months but she told me no and said that starting that day, I had a year off. Didn't Jessie talk to you?"

"Yes." he said.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said that you were no longer working with me and began to tell me something else but I immediately left to go in search of a new assistant."

"Myrnin, you idiot." I sighed.

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

"Nothing. But you should have at least finished listening to Jessie before you stormed off."

"Well, I thought I heard everything I needed too." he argued.

"Whatever," I said, and rubbed my hands over my face. "Well, I'm exhausted and want to go to sleep. I think you should go Myrnin."

"Okay, well it was nice to see you all." Myrnin said and walked out.

"Well," Shane said after several seconds of silence. "That was entertaining."

"It was not!" I said and turned around and punched his arm.

"Ow," he said and rubbed his arm. "That hurt."

"Did not, you liar." I said.

"I know," he said and grinned. "But, I did it to make you feel tough."

"Ass," I said and held out my arms. "Carry me upstairs?"

"No." he said.

"Why not?" I complained.

"Because I'm lazy."

"And I'm pregnant." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ugh, fine," Shane said, and faked annoyance. "But under one condition."

"What is that?" I asked, knowing this was going to be good.

"I get a kiss." he said and pulled me closer to him.

"That can be arranged." I said, standing on my tip-toes.

"When?" Shane asked his face inches from mine.

"Now." I said and gave him a light kiss.

"No fair," Shane said. "That wasn't a kiss."

"Yes, it was. Now you have to finish your end of the deal."

"Hmm," Shane said pretending to think. "Which was?"

"To carry me upstairs."

"I don't remember that." Shane said.

"Liar," I said and pulled his face to mine for another kiss. I pulled back a minute later. "There."

I turned around and walked toward the kitchen but stopped when I saw the amused look on Michael's face, Eve was gone. "What?"

"You're lucky I live with you two or I'd record this and put it on YouTube, while mocking you."

"Ass." I said and pushed open the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Shane called after me. "I thought you were tired and wanted me to carry you upstairs."

"Well, now I'm hungry and I want you to make me dinner!" I called back, letting the kitchen door swing shut.

Shane groaned, and Michael laughed and said, "This is going to be a long nine months for you."

"You too," Shane said. "Don't forget you live here too."

"_Damn,_" Michael said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to move."

"Dude, if you are, take me with you then." Shane said.

I knew they were both joking but I couldn't resist, "You asses! You know I can hear you right?"

"No." Shane and Michael called.

"Well, I can, and now you're both stuck with trash and cleaning duty. Can't handle cleaning supplies and can't carry heavy trash bags."

They walked into the kitchen, both standing in front of me, arms crossed.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Well, duh, I'm pregnant." I said, forcing a smile to stay off my face.

"That's your excuse for everything now isn't it?" Michael asked.

"Damn straight it is." I said, grinning.


	7. The Bitch Is Back

_Three months later._

"Claire!" Eve yelled, as she opened the front door and slammed it shut.

"What?" I yelled around my sandwich.

"Where are you?" Eve asked.

"In the kitchen!" I said and took a bite of my food.

"Doing what?" Her big boots clomped on the floor as she made her way down the hall.

"Eating!"

The kitchen door opened, stood there, she raised her eyebrows at me. "_Again?"_

"Shut up, I'm pregnant."

"That's your excuse for everything."

"Well, Michael did warn you. Shane too."

"They did. Anyways, I need to tell you something."

"And that is?" I drawled.

"Monica's back."

My jaw dropped.

"Ew," Eve said, and made a face. "Close your mouth I can see your food. What _is _that? Turkey and cheese?"

I shut my mouth, chewed, swallowed and then answered, "It's peanut butter and jelly. And did you say _Monica's back_?"

Eve scowled. "Yes."

"But I thought she went to California to go to some school to be a professional model."

"She did," Eve said and smiled slowly. "But then she got kicked out, and you'll never guess why?"

"Why?"

"Because she got fat."

I snorted. "_How?"_

"Because she got pregnant."

I choked back a laugh. "I bet you fifty bucks and Michael's next paycheck, that she doesn't know who the dad is."

"You're on." she said.

"How big is she compared to me?"

"Claire Bear, compared to you she's a whale."

I laughed because most pregnant women would be huge compared to me. Almost five months pregnant and I still wore a size three jeans and a small-sized shirt.

"So the bitch is back?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. But she's a even bigger bitch now that she's pregnant now, you know, hormones and mood swings."

I laughed. "So not much has changed?"

"Nope." Eve said and smiled.

I smiled too and put my hands on my stomach. "Hey, Eve."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your opinion on something?" I asked.

"Sure." she said, while she grabbed a Coke from the fridge.

"Do you think Shane and I should get our own apartment?" I asked.

"No!"

"Why not? I mean, the baby will be here soon and I don't him or her's crying to you or Michael up. I asked Michael about it and he just got all pissy about and walked away. I really don't want you guys worrying about the baby-"

Eve cut me off. "Claire, just stop. You and Shane are not moving out of this house. And your baby won't be the only one in this house…"

"Wait! Eve, are you pregnant?!" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes!"

"_Oh my god!_ I'm so happy for you and Michael! When did you find out?"

"Last week."

"And you waited this long to tell me?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry! But I had to make sure. That's why I left so early this morning, I went to the pregnancy center to have a test done, that's where I saw Monica."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Have you told Michael yet?"

"Yeah."

"Shane?"

"No."

"Yikes, better tell him soon."

"Better tell who what soon?" Shane asked walking through the kitchen door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he said and wrapped me up in his arms, then kissed me.

"When did you get home?"

"A minute ago. What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Eve." I said at the same time Eve said, "Monica."

"Why the hell were you guys talking about Monica?"

"Because she's back." Eve said.

"Why?"

"Because she got kicked out of modeling school."

"Again why?"

"Because she's pregnant."

Shane laughed. "Fifty buck and Michael's next paycheck says she doesn't know who the dad is."

"Deal." Eve said.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell him Eve."

"Tell me what?" Shane asked.

"Guess what?"

"You're so childish, but what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Shane blanched. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly Shane let go out me and lunged forward. He grabbed Eve and pulled her into a tight hug. Then he let go and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shane retreated back to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and left a dazed Eve in front of us.

"Eve," Shane said. "I'm so happy for you and Michael."

Eve snapped out of her dazed and focused on Shane. There was a hopeful look in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You and Michael were happy for Claire and I and now I'm happy for you two."

Eve smiled. "Thanks you Shane, it means a lot."

Shane smiled back. "No problem, Gothica."

Eve groaned "And you said _I'm_ the childish one, _right_."

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Almost four months."

My jaw dropped. "_What?!_"

"Yeah. I'm four months pregnant in two weeks."

"Eve! I turn five months pregnant in two weeks!"

She smiled. "I know."

"That means you're due month after me!"

"Yeah."

"Eve how did you go the last _three months_ not knowing you were pregnant?! Something had to tip you off! I mean, three months without getting your- well you know what I'm talking about it!"

"Yes, I do. I suspected but thought nothing of it until last week okay? I didn't know! I didn't even think about it until a month ago!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry you Claire! Did you forget that you're pregnant? I can't worry you with all my problems not when you have to worry about the baby!"

"You should have at least told me! Eve, I'm your _best friend!_ You were the first person to know I was pregnant! You knew before Shane!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just scared, like you were! I didn't even want to tell Michael!"

"Fine." I said.

"Forgive me?" she said and held out her arms.

"I forgive you." I said and accepted her hug.

I pulled back from the hug and looked around, Shane was gone. I gave Eve a look and she rolled her eyes. I turned around and stalked out of the kitchen. In the living room, I could hear Shane and Michael playing video games. I walked into the living room and looked at them, they both were too into the game to notice me. I stalked over to the power cord for the game console in the wall and pulled it out. The TV screen went black.

"Hey!" Michael and Shane yelled.

"You," I said and pointed a finger at Shane. "walked out on the conversation in the kitchen."

"I did not walk out," Shane argued. "I went to tell Michael that War World III was about to go down, only with pregnant women."

I walked over to the nearest pillow on the floor, picked it up, and then went and beat Shane with it. "It was_ not_ World War III!"

"Sure it wasn't," he said and grabbed the pillow from me when I went to smack him with it again. Shane took the pillow and threw it at Eve, who picked it up, walked over and then beat Shane on the head with it repeatedly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow!_"

I couldn't stop laughing because it reminded me of the time I was in the hospital and Eve had beat Shane with a tissue box. I was still laughing when I suddenly felt a slight kick in my stomach. I gasped and lifted my shirt. Right below my belly button was the small shape of a foot.

"_Shane._" I gasped.

Eve stopped hitting Shane, so he could look at me. "What? Claire, what is it?"

"Look." I said and pointed to my stomach.

Shane's eyes went wide and he got up off the couch. Within seconds Shane was in front of me, kneeling by my stomach. He traced the outline of the foot with his finger until it was gone, then he kissed the spot where it had been. Tears trailed down my face, because of what he had done, it was so adorable. I looked up a Eve and saw that she was crying too.

Eve smiled at me and mouthed, _He's going to be a great dad._

I nodded.

I got down and wrapped my arms around Shane's neck. Shane pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait to meet her."

"I know, I can't wait either." I said, and kissed Shane's forehead.


	8. The Baby Is

_Two Weeks Later…._

"Shane, get up." I said again.

"Why?" he moaned and buried himself deeper into our covers.

"Because I said so. Now, get _up_!" I yelled.

Shane didn't answer but he lifted his head and looked at the clock on the bedside table. When he saw what time it was he groaned and flopped his head back down on the pillow. "Claire, it's eight o'clock in the morning on a _Saturday!_ Why are you waking me up?"

"Because I have a doctors appointment, you dumbass!"

"For what?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"To find out what the baby is. Are you coming or not? Eve and Michael are already ready, and I have to be there in twenty minutes."

"Of course, I'm coming. But why are Eve and Michael and coming?" he asked climbing out of bed and padding of to the dresser.

"_Because_ I want them to be there and Eve has an appointment an hour after mine."

"Okay." he said and pulled on jeans and a black tee. When he was finished he looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"That's what you're wearing?" he asked.

I frowned and looked down at what I was wearing: jean shorts that came to my mid-thigh, a tight black tank top that showed off the little baby bump I had, and gold sandals. "Yeah, why?"

"Just asking, it shows off your baby bump."

"Am I not allowed to show off my baby bump?" I challenged.

"I didn't say that," Shane said and walked over to me. "I was just asking, you usually wear jeans and a T-shirt, so nobody ever sees how big your stomach is."

"Oh," I blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Shane said and gave me a light kiss."You ready to go?"

I nodded.

Shane took my hand in his and headed down the hall. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we saw that Eve and Michael were waiting for us. The two looked odd standing beside each other, but they looked right at the same time, kinda like Shane and I. Michael was all light, with his curly golden blonde hair and blue eyes, while Eve was all dark with her black hair, which she dyed back to about two months after she dyed it blue and white, and dark brown eyes. They might have looked odd together, but we all knew they were made for each other.

"Hey, look," Shane said pointing at Eve. "Gothica laid off of the Goth look… a little."

It was true. Eve wasn't basked in her Goth glory for once. She had laid off of the makeup a little, only wearing heavy mascara and eyeliner, It wasn't just her makeup either, it was her _clothes_ too. She was wearing jean shorts, like me, a dark blue tank top with a bedazzled skull in the center, and black converse.

"Bite me, Collins," Eve growled. "I'm trying to tone it down because of the babies coming."

"Still," Shane said. "You're so…_unyou_."

"I know," she sighed. "But it's for my kid and yours and Claire's."

"I think you look great Eve." I said quietly.

"Really?" she looked hopeful.

"Yeah. Now, let's go! I'm gonna be late!"

"Shit." Michael cursed and grabbed the keys for his car, he had given the vamp tinted one back to Amelie in exchange for money to get a regular tinted one.

We headed out of the house, and down the walkway. Eve and Michael got in the car leaving Shane and I standing outside.

"Are you ready?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said.

"Okay. Let's go find out what our baby is." I said and took Shane's hand.

* * *

><p>"Alright," said, and moved the ultrasound wand across my stomach. She stopped a little bit below my belly button and typed a few things into the computer that was showing us the sonogram. "If you look here you'll see an arm."<p>

She said and pointed to the screen. I wasn't really paying attention, I just wanted to know if I was having a boy or girl. Dr. Hathaway has been my doctor since I was two months pregnant, she was really nice, and always had a smile on her face. She also happened to be Eve's doctor too, which I thought was awesome and Shane thought was weird, I don't know why.

All four of us, Shane, Eve, Michael, and I, were in the pregnancy floor of the Morganville Hospital waiting to find out what I was having. We were all nervous, especially Shane, I knew he wanted to find out really badly, knowing this I spoke up.

"Dr. Hathaway?" I said. "Yes, Claire?"

"Can we find out the gender today?" I asked.

"Yes, you can. Just give me a second." she said and moved the wand around on my stomach.

We were all silent while the doctor worked on the computer. I reached for Shane's hand and took it mine. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. I could tell he was nervous, his hands were sweating, but I didn't care. After what seemed like forever the doctor spoke up.

"Here we are," she said and typed something into the computer again and move the wand down towards my lower stomach. I was watching the screen intently, but I couldn't really figure out what I was looking at, it just looked like a blob.

"Congratulations, Shane and Claire," Dr. Hathaway said and smiled. "You're having a baby girl."

I couldn't believe it. Shane and mines dream was coming true, we were getting our little girl. Our Carrie Alyssa Collins. I looked up at Shane and saw tears running down his face, this was one of the rare times he cried, but I knew he was really happy. Shane looked down and saw me staring at him. Suddenly his lips crashed against mine. I kissed him back, I didn't even care that Michael, Eve, or Dr. Hathaway were in the room. Shane pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"Claire." Shane whispered.

"Yeah, Shane?" I whispered back.

"We're having a baby girl."

"I know."

"What are we going to name her?" he asked, I could see the small smile playing over his lips, he already knew the name, but he wanted me to say it to him.

I smiled. "Carrie Alyssa Collins."

* * *

><p><strong>Awe, so cute! Clary and Shane are getting there wish and having a baby girl! But what is Eve having? Is the name Jace Michael gonna pop up soon again? Hmm, we'll never know. But we will because I'll have the new chapter up soon! I hoped you enjoyed this! Also, got 662 views total on this! That made me so happy! Thanks so much! Love, Flor! XOXOXOXO <strong>

**Ps. thinking about either making a Mortal Instruments fanfic or Divergent! Comment on which you think I should do! Also don't forget to take a look at my Strange Angels fanfic if your a fan of that series! **


	9. Cake Fight

**Hey guys! I'm back so I know it's been awhile since I've updated but here's two new chapters! Yay! ALSO! Did anyone see the cast for the web series?! I did! And I thought everyone is perfect can't wait till this summer! So anyways, enjoy this chapter! XOXOXO, Flor. **

* * *

><p>The four of us walked out of the hospital an hour later after Eve's appointment. They confirmed her due date, September 12th, 2014, and took an ultrasound. The minute we stepped out of the hospital doors Shane picked me up, and spun me around. I laughed, and he pulled me into a kiss. I pulled back and smiled.<p>

"Come on," I said and pulled him towards the car. We all climbed inside, Eve and I in the back because it was "safer" and Michael and Shane in the front. Micheal put the car and drive and headed home. As we drove through town I thought of something. "Michael! Head to the grocery store!"

"Why?" he questioned but went that way anyway.

"Because I want cake." I said.

"Really?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes."

Michael rolled his eyes and continued to drive to the store. When we got there I climbed out of the car and grabbed Eve's hand and dragged her along with me. We walked through the entrance of the store and grabbed a shopping cart. We walked through the entire store taking our good old time knowing we were pissing the guys off. We were almost at the bakery when I saw her.

Monica Morrell.

She looked the same. Tall, tan, and beautiful. Her hair was dark brown again which I thought looked best on her, even though my opinion didn't matter to her. When I saw her stomach, I had to choke back a laugh. Monica who is normally petite and had well toned abs was now big and round. She looked like she was carrying twins, which I wouldn't doubt, and looked like she was ready to pop even though her stomach hadn't dropped yet.

"Claire, come on." Eve whispered, not wanting Monica to see us.

Too late, Monica head snapped in our direction and her eyes narrowed. She strolled, waddled was more like it, over to us.

"Collins. Glass." Monica said evenly. I saw a flash of something- jealousy maybe?- in her eyes before it was replaced with a glare.

"Morrell." Eve and I said at the same time.

Monica and I stared each other down for awhile before she glared at me again, flipped her hair and waddled away.

"Hoe!" I called after her.

She didn't even turn around, she just flipped me off and kept waddling.

"Come on, Claire. we don't have time for _skanks_ like her." Eve said and dragged me over to the cake display.

I was still fuming by the time we had picked out a small rectangle chocolate cake with light blue and purple flowers, paid and walked back out to the car. The guys got out to help us unload the cart since we had gotten more than the cake. Michael was taking the cart back to the store and Eve was climbing in the back with me when Shane said, "Eve, how about you sit in the front? It's a short ride back to the house, you'll be okay."

Eve slid in the passenger seat and muttered, "Okay."

Shane slid in beside me and shut the door. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"We ran into Monica." Eve supplied.

"That's what you're mad about? That you saw Monica?" Shane asked.

I stayed silent and mentally told off Eve.

"Claire." Shane said.

I didn't answer.

"Claire." Shane said.

I still didn't answer.

"Claire Elizabeth Collins," Shane warned. "If you don't answer me I'll call your parents and tell them about the pregnancy."

I laughed. "Go ahead. And while you're at it tell them it's a girl and that we need a crib and a rocking chair."

Shane stared at me. "They already know?"

"Of course they know."

"When did you tell them?"

"Three weeks after I found out. They said congrats and that they'll buy us anything we need."

"Why didn't you tell me you told them?" Shane asked hurt.

"I forgot to. I'm sorry." I said and ducked my head.

Shane lifted my head by my chin and gave me a light kiss. "It's okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I'm serious about the crib and rocker thing."

"Okay. I'll call them later then." Shane said and pulled me close. I snuggled up to him and closed me eyes.

Michael got into the car and started the car. "Where to now?"

"Take us home Mikey, I want cake." Shane said and kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p>"Shane! Bring me my cake!" I yelled to Shane who was in the kitchen cutting the cake.<strong><br>**

"Why can't you come and get it yourself?" he yelled back.

"Because I'm pregnant!"

"Should've known that was coming!"

"Yeah, you should of!"

I climbed off the couch and padded to the kitchen. Shane was turning away from the counter with a plate of cake in each hand. I grabbed one and padded back to the living room. I plopped down on the couch and dug into my cake.

"Hey, Claire?" Shane said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Look here."

I turned to look at him and got frosting wiped on the side of my face. I looked at Shane who was stifling his laughter. "Oh, you're so gonna get it."

I picked up the rest of my cake, which was a lot, and lunged toward Shane. His eyes widened but he didn't have time to react. I straddled him and smashed the cake into his face. Shane reached out to the table beside the couch where his cake was sitting and grabbed a handful and smashed it into my face. And that's how it when for awhile, by the time we were both tired out, we were covered in cake.

"Michael and Eve are going to kill us." I said and sat in Shane's lap, straddling him.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Do you see this couch?" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah, but it's seen worst."

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right."

"You got icing on your nose." Shane said.

"Where?"

"Here let me get it." Shane said and leaned forward and licked my nose.

I pulled back and squealed. "Ewwwwwww!"

Shane laughed and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back and tasted cake and icing and my favorite of all Shane.


	10. Preparing For The Babies

_One Month Later._

"Put your pants on! We're home and have news!" Eve yelled as she and Michael came through the front door.

I jumped off the couch and bounded to the foyer before they could even move. I stopped in front of them and looked for any clues and saw none. I gave up trying to figure up and asked.

"What is it? What is it? What are you having?" I squealed.

"It's a…" Eve started.

"Come on! Tell me already!" I said and shook her shoulders.

"It's a boy!" she yelled.

"Yay!" I squealed. "Now, more importantly, do you have a name picked out?"

"Yup. Jace Michael Glass." Michael beamed.

"Hey!" Shane yelled coming up behind me. "That's the name we had picked out! You stole it!"

"I thought of it!" Eve argued back.

"True" I said. "Okay, so I have been thinking about this for awhile, what rooms are we going to use for the babies room?"

We all thought for a moment and then Michael spoke up, "Well, since Mir mostly lives with Jen, and she turned the secret room is her room. How about you guys take Shane's old room since it'll be easier to paint a light color like pink or purple over the paint and we take Eve's old room?"

"That's good," I said and turned to Shane. "How about you and Michael go start cleaning the rooms and Eve and I will shop for baby stuff online?"

Shane nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "Okay. Hey, Mikey? Where will we put the stuff from the rooms?"

"In the attic or basement." Michael said and gave Eve a kiss.

The guys bounded up the stairs and left Eve and I alone. I walked back to the living room and grabbed my laptop of the coffee table and went back out to the hallway. Eve was coming out of the kitchen with two Cokes and a jar of pickles. We had both started liking those. I motioned her to follow me and we headed upstairs to my room.

We were passing Shane's old room when Michael laughed and said, "Really, Shane?"

I poked my head in to see what was going on. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Shane said and gave me a quick kiss and shut the door.

"Asshole." I mumbled.

"Heard that!" Shane called.

"Good!" I yelled back and walked to my room. I pushed open the door, walked over to the bed, and sat down legs criss-crossed. Eve came in and shut the door and sat beside me. "Okay, so where's the best place to shop for baby stuff?"

"Burlington or Target." Eve said immediately.

"Okay," I said and opened two tabs on my browser. On one I typed in on the other I typed in . I messed around on both sites til I got the baby catalog. "Do you know what kind of theme you're gonna do, Eve?"

"Sock Monkeys." she said.

"Really? Sock Monkeys?" I asked.

"Yup. Here let me see the laptop." she said and took the laptop from me. She logged in on the Burlington website, putting in her email and password. When the page finished loading a list came up with four hundred items of baby stuff on it. "See, I had everything planned out. I made two profiles one for a girl, in Michael's name, and the other for a boy, in my name. Everything on this list is everything I want from the furniture to the clothes to the bouncers and swings. All I have to do is press check out, fill out the ordering information and everything will be here in a week."

"Wow," I said surprised. "Wish I would of thought of that. Tell me what you got."

"Well," Eve started. "The crib, rocking chair, changing table, dresser, and hangers are all a dark brown color. All his clothes or most of them, have sock monkeys on them. His blanket, crib set, sheets mobile, bouncer, swing, high chair, pack and play, diaper bag, car seat, and stroller are dark brown and tan with sock monkeys on them. I ordered several stuffed sock monkeys in several sizes to put around the room. And then we just have to got get paint, hardwood flooring, and trim from the hardware store in town."

"What color are you painting the room?" I asked, I was fascinated at how prepared Eve was compared to me.

"Well, I want to paint the walls tan but we'll have to paint them white first since the walls are black. The trim will be dark brown and so will be the hard wood flooring. I also want his name painted on the door in red script. And I swear to God, I will be so mad if this town goes to war again and my baby boy's room gets messed up, I will flip the hell out."

"Okay. So now that you have everything planned out, how about we work on Carrie's room?" I asked.

Eve beamed. "Sure. Just let me fill out this ordering from and I'll be set." She quickly filled out the form and pressed accept. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

><p>Two hours, two jars of pickles, and four Cokes later we were done. In the end we had finally decided on the light purple and dark purple owl theme. We had ordered a white crib, rocking chair, changing table, dresser, and hangers. We also had ordered the owl cribs set, blankets, sheets, clothes, diaper bag, swing, bouncer, mobile, high chair, stroller, car seat. Everything we ordered that didn't have an owl on it was either dark purple, light purple, or white. We decided on painting two walls light purple and on dark with white trim and tan hardwood flooring and that her name would be written on the door in mint green script.<p>

"Here Claire," Eve said and handed me the laptop. "Fill out the ordering information."

I took the laptop and filled out the information and clicked done, then shut the laptop. "Come on, let's go see if the guys are done."

We climbed off the bed and walked down the hall. First we went to Shane's room which was spot less. Everything was gone, the floors had been swept, and the windows were clean. Next we to Eve's, which was too clean and spotless, except for Shane and Michael who were a sweaty, tired mess on the floor. I walked over to Shane and Eve went to Michael.

"Hey," I said, sat down in his lap and gave him a kiss. "Are ya done?"

"Yep. We just finished." he said.

"Good," Eve said happily "Now we just have five days, to paint, put down new flooring, and trim before the furniture and clothes come."

The groaned and fell backwards, the next couple of days would be very long for them.


	11. Delivery

**Hey, guys! Update time! Sorry it's been awhile, but I still ahve no internet! And it, pardon my French, sucks ass! Anyways here's an update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Did anyone read the title? ****_Delivery? _****Mhmm, what does that mean? I don't know- oh, wait, I do. What happens? Does one of the babies come early? Are Carrie or Jace on their way? Wil Claire or Eve be okay? Will Carrie or Jace? You'll have to read to find out! I know, I'm a bitch, leaving you hanging here. Anyways, enjoy! I promise to update as soon as I can! XOXOXOXO, Flor. **

* * *

><p><em>Five Days Later… <em>

Shane and Michael barley finished re-decorating the rooms before all the stuff came. The day after they cleaned out the rooms, we painted the walls. Shane and I finished painting Carrie's room in one day while, Eve and Michael took a day and half to paint Jace's room. When the paint finally dried, the guys put the new hardwood flooring down, which took the rest of the second day to do. By third day, they had started put trim along the floor and ceiling, which took two days to do because they both had to work on one room at the same time. Today they finished whatever needed to be done and let Eve and I go clean the rooms one more time before the stuff came.

_Knock Knock. _

"Someone's at the front door!" Shane yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll go get it!" I yelled back from in the living room. I padded down the hall to the front door. I unlocked the door, opened it a crack and looked through. A man in a UPS uniform was standing there with a clipboard. "Hi."

"Hello," he said. "I have a delivery for Claire Collins and Eve Glass. Is either of them here?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm Cl- I mean Mrs. Collins. Just hold on a second and I'll get Ev- I mean Mrs. Glass."

I shut the door and turned around and yelled, "Eve get your ass to the front door now!"

Eve came down the stairs and stopped five stairs up from the bottom. "What?"

"The baby stuff is here." I said.

Eve's face broke into a grin. "Really?"

"Yup, but I'm pretty sure we have to sign for it first."

"Okay." Eve said and finished coming down the stairs.

I opened the door again and the guy was still standing there. "Hi, again. This is Ev- I mean Mrs. Glass."

"Hello, Mrs. Glass," the man said, smiled, and held out the clipboard. "I'll need both of you to sign your form. Mrs. Glass yours is the first paper and Mrs. Collins yours is underneath it."

Eve took the clip and signed her name, then flipped the page and handed it to me. I quickly signed Claire Collins, I almost signed Danvers, and handed the clipboard back to the man.

He took the clipboard and said, "Is there anyone else home that can help my colleague and I? Because there are only two of us and both trucks are packed."

I blinked. "Both trucks?"

"Yes," he said. "Both of your orders had a large amount of items in big boxes so we needed another truck."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Let me go get my husband and Mr. Glass."

"Okay. Well my partner and I will start unpacking the trucks. Where would you like us to sit everything?"

"On the porch, please." Eve said.

The guy nodded and turned around and walked off the porch and down to the two UPS trucks sitting on the street. Eve shut the door and turned to me.

"The guys won't be able to carry all that upstairs, and we both know they won't let us help," she rolled her eyes. "We're gonna need help after the delivery guys leave."

"Like vampire strength help?" I asked.

Eve nodded.

"Who am I going to ask?"

Eve gave me a look. "Claire, you can't ignore him forever."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll ask him _and _Jessie. But lets just get the guys for now okay?"

Eve nodded.

We walked to the kitchen and went inside. Michael and Shane were sitting at the table eating. I felt bad for asking for there help but we needed it. It's not like they were going to let us do it.

"Hey," I said and walked over to Shane. I planted a kiss on his cheek because he was eating. "We need your guys help. The baby stuff came and there's a lot of it."

They groaned but got up anyway and walked outside with us. When we walked onto the porch, my jaw dropped. There was so much stuff. Half the porch was filled with boxes in various sizes, and the first truck wasn't even empty yet.  
>"Claire," Shane exclaimed. "How much freaking stuff did you guys get?"<p>

"Everything." I said and blushed.

"Well," Eve said. "We didn't buy diapers, wipes, baby shampoo, conditioner, powder, or soap, yet. We figured we get that stuff from in town."

"My credit card bill is going to be so high this month." Michael mumbled.

"I feel you man." Shane said back.

"Stop complaining and go help," Eve snapped. "Don't bother taking anything inside yet, because it all has to go upstairs and you guys are going to need help for that."

They groaned again but went and helped.

* * *

><p>An hour later both trucks were unpacked and the porch was loaded with boxes. We waved to the UPS guys as they drove away and went inside. Shane and Michael collapsed onto the stairs. I pulled out my cell phone and, dreadfully, dialed Myrnin. On the third ring someone picked up and, thank God, it wasn't Myrnin. It was Jessie.<p>

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Claire." Jessie said.

"Hi, Jessie."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Um, hey, are you and Myrnin busy right now?"

"Nope. We've been cleaning the lab all day. Jason screwed something up and caused Myrnin's latest experiment to explode. Why?"

"Of course he did, and because, we got in a _very _large delivery at the Glass House and need to take it upstairs, but Eve and I can't help because of the babies."

"Okay, so you need vampire strength help?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I'm so sorry to ask but-"

Jessie cut me off. "No, it's okay. We'll be there soon."

"Okay, thanks Jessie."

"No problem."

She hung up.

"Are they coming?" Eve asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Who's coming?" Shane asked.

"Myrnin and Jessie." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because you two," I motioned to Shane and Michael. "Are going to need help take everything upstairs and I know you guys won't let Eve or me help so that's what Jessie and Myrnin are for."

Shane nodded. "Okay."

_Knock knock. _

"Door." Shane said.

"Got it," I opened it and saw Jessie and Myrnin standing there. "Hi."

"What _is _all this stuff?" Jessie asked.

"Baby stuff." I said.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "So I'm guessing you're working on the nurseries?"

"Yup, we just finished painting. Want to see them?"

Jessie smiled. "Sure, but we should probably bring this stuff inside first. Where do you want it?"

"Upstairs, in the hallway."

"I can see why you wanted our help."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks again. it means alot."

"No problem." Jessie smiled again and went back out onto the porch to grab a box. Myrnin nodded hello to me and then started helping.

"Shane and Michael go help," Eve hissed. "_Now._"

They nodded and got up and went to help.

* * *

><p>We finished by sundown. We had even managed to sort my stuff out from Eve's which was pretty easy because our names were on the boxes. Everything was sitting in the hallway in front of the nurseries. The doors were closed so Myrnin nor Jessie had seen the inside. I motioned them over and said, "Jessie, did you still want to see the nursery?"<p>

She nodded.

"Do you want to Myrnin?" I asked.

He nodded but still stayed silent.

I nodded and led them over to Carrie's room. On the door in elegant script was her name in mint green paint.

"I'm guessing you're having a girl since Carrie is an odd name for a boy."

I blushed. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. I found out a month ago. Eve found out a few days ago, she's having a boy."

Both vampires nodded but otherwise stayed silent. I opened Carrie's door and led them inside. Two of the walls were painted a light purple color and then the other two were painted dark purple. Lining the ceiling and floor was white trim. And the floor was covered in a light tan hardwood floor. The wall by the window was covered in picture frames. Pictures from when I first moved to Morganville, pictures of when Shane and I got married to pictures, and pictures of Shane and I at the end of each month of my pregnancy. The most recent one is one of Shane and I sleeping on the couch, Shane's head was beside my stomach and he had kissed it in his sleep. Eve had snapped the picture while we were asleep and had showed it to us later. It was the cutest thing ever, and I convinced Shane to let us hang it in Carrie's room. I smiled at the picture and turned to Jessie and Myrnin.

"It's not done yet," I said. "But it should be done by Monday or Tuesday. You guys can always call and see if it's done and if it is, you can come and see it."

"Alright," Jessie said and checked the time on her phone. "Well, we gotta go, Claire. It was nice seeing you."

"Oh, okay. It was nice seeing you too. Thanks for helping we all appreciate it very much."

Jessie smiled. "We know."

I hugged Jessie and then awkwardly hugged Myrnin. They both bid their goodbyes and took off. I walked out of Carrie's room and went and sat at the top off the steps. I looked down at my stomach and placed a hand there. I tear slid down my face and I wiped it away quickly with my other hand.

"You okay, CB?" Eve said coming up behind me.

I hesitated but shook my head no.

"You want me to get Shane?" she asked.

I shook my head again.

"What's up?" she asked sitting down me on the steps.

"I-I don't things are going to ever be the same between me and him."

"Who? Myrnin?" she asked.

I nodded.

Eve pulled me into a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry CB.  
>I laid my head on her shoulder. "Yeah, me too."<p>

Another tear slid down my cheek knowing Carrie might never meet the crazy vampire who she would call Uncle Myrnin.


	12. My Bae

**Update, I couldn't keep it from you guys. It's really short but enjoy! XOXOXOXO, Flor.**

* * *

><p>"Shane!" I whined.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because cause I wanna cuddle with my bae."

Shane stopped walking toward the bed. "Really? Bae?"

"Shut up and cuddle with me." I said and patted the bed beside me.

Shane sighed and came and laid beside me. I cuddled up to him and buried my face in his chest. We laid there in silence and just enjoyed our time together. We barely ever spent time together anymore and when the baby came, we'd _never _have time alone. Not that I wasn't excited for carrie to get here. I just wanted to spend as much time alone, and not in _that _way, with Shane before she came.

I sighed happily but that sighed turned into a gasp.

"Claire? Claire, what's wrong?" Shane asked, panicked.

I don't answer. I rolled away from him, curled into a ball and moaned. "Owwwwwwwwww."

"What is it? Are you okay is there something wrong with Carrie?" Shane asked.

I gasped for air. "I'm pretty sure she just kicked me in the rib. God, that hurt!"

Shane sighed. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." I said and closed my eyes.

Shane gathered me up in his arms and held me close. I sighed and snuggled up against him. Shane kissed my forehead and tucked my head under his chin.

"I love you." I said drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, babe." Shane said and pulled the covers over. us and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Owwwww," Shane moaned sleepily. "Claire, stop kicking me. **

I yawned. "I'm not kicking you."

"Then who is?"

I winced in pain. "Carrie."

"She's kicking you again?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and sighed in relief when she stopped. "Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Michael put together the furniture for the nurseries?"

"Uh, no."

I sat up and looked down at him. "Shane!"

"What?"

"We really need to get ready for Carrie."

"Chill, babe. We still have have three months."

"I know, but she could come early. Mom told me I was born two weeks early."

"Oh, I didn't know that." he said.

"Ugh. We still have put together the furniture, and decide where it's going to go, and out her clothes away and fix her bed, and put the bassi- _shit!_"

"What?"

"I forgot to order a bassinet, so did Eve."

"It's okay. You guys can order them tomorrow."

"No, I have to tell her now. Where's she at?"

"Claire, it's one o'clock in the morning. They're asleep."

I stopped from getting up in bed. "It is?"

"Yes, it is. Now lay back down."

I laid back down on the bed and took in a shaky breath. My breath hitched and I broke down. I let out a strangled sound and covered my face with me hands. Shane bolted upright in bed and quickly gathered me into his arms.

"Shh. Claire, what's wrong? What's wrong?" Shane asked frantically, and pushed some of the hair that was falling in my face away. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this!" I wailed.

Shane eyes widened. "Do what? Claire- baby, what are you talking about?"

"I can't do this. I'm not ready to be a mom. I'll never be good enough. I'll never be good enough for her."

"Carrie?" Shane asked and I nodded. "No, baby, no. Don't say that. Don't talk like that. You'll be a great mom, and Carrie will love you no matter what. You know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because your her mom and she knows that you would do anything for her."

I nodded.

"So, just calm down, take a deep breath, and relax." Shane said.

I took a deep breath and went limp. "I'm tired."

"I know you are, baby. Go to sleep." Shane said and kissed my forehead.

"Okay." I said and cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.


	13. One Month To Go

**Cute little chapter. Enjoy! XOXOXO, Flor. **

**P.S if you've see the Vampire Academy movie and you can find the movie quote in this chapter and you can tell me what it is and who said it you wil get a sneek peek at chapter 15, whoever comments it first wins! **

* * *

><p>"Claire, you can't go swimming!" Shane exclaimed as I got dressed.<p>

"Why not?" I asked as I pulled my swimsuit bottom on.

"Because you're due in one month and what- what if you go into laybor at the pool or something?!"

I laughed. "I won't and it's only swimming."

"But-" Shane started.

"Shane!"

"Fine!"

"Good. Now help me with me top, it's a little tight."

"Well, considering your boobs are the size of watermelons now, I can understand your problem."

I glared at him. "They are not the size of watermelons! And no you don't understand, you never will unless you get pregnant and have your boobs grow twice the size within the last two months of your pregnancy."

"You're right, I will never understand. Because I have-"

I spun around and clapped a hand around his mouth, and hissed, "Shh, Carrie can here you know."

Shane raised his eyebrows and licked my hand.

I pulled my hand away disgusted. "Ewwwww! You disgusting pig! I hate when you do that!"

"There's gotta be a compliment in there somewhere." Shane muttered.

I glared at him and pull my white sundress over my blue and white striped bikinni. I slipped my sandals on and grabbed the pool bag off the bed. "Are you ready?"

"No," Shane muttered.

"Well, get dressed. Michael and Eve are probably already ready."

"Fine. But don't look."

I scoffed. "Like I haven't see you naked before and you just didn't see me."

"That makes no sense." Shane said.

"It does to me. Are you done?"

"Yes."

I turned around and saw Shane tug a white beater on over his broad, tan chest. I smirked. "Let's go."

I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Michael and Eve were waiting for us. Michael in gray swimtrunks, a white beater, and sandals, and Eve in a black sundress, black sandals, and from when she showed it to me, a black bikkini with a skull on the top.

"You guys ready?" Michael asked.

Shane and I nodded.

We headed out to car and got inside. Shane and I in the back, Michael and Eve in the front. The ride to the Morganville Community pool was silent. I stared out the window and thought about when they first built the pool. They wanted to put it where the old one was, but decided no to because of the whole draug thing that happen there, even the the pool and that entire building had been torn down a year before. So in the end they decided to build it s few blocks down.

Michael pulled the car into the parking lot and found a spot. We all got out and showed the staff at the desk our membership cards, we got them a month a two or go because of the kids. They let us in, Eve and I going through the girls locker room, Shane and Michael the guys, and met up at the other side. As we looked for a spot I admired the place, I mean the landscapers did a preety good job for putting a pool in the middle of the desert. They had laid grass around the concrete sidewalks that surounded the pool, and then here and there put in a tree for shade. The pool itself waas simple, starts off shallow for the little ones, then gradually get deeper, but safely divived by the rope. There was a water slide, and little kids pool off to the side some.

Shane and Michael found a shady spot uder a tree a little ways form the pool. I pulled our towels out of the pool bag and handed it too him. He laid them on the ground next to each other.

"That okay?" asked.

"Yeah." I said and sliped my shoes and dress off.

Shane slipped off his shoes and shirt. "Do you need any sunscreen?"

"Nah," I said, over the years my skin had gotten used to the Texas sun and stopped buring and started to tan. "But give it to Eve, she's a little pale."

"I am not pale!" she exclaimed.

"Eve," Michael said and pulled her close to say something in her ear.

"Fine." Eve mumbled and held her hand out for the sunscreen bottle.

Shane handed it to her. "There you go, Gothica."

"Stop calling me that! I've toned down on the Goth stuff. Look, I'm not wearing any makeup. Claire, how do you do this? I feel so naked without my makeup."

I laughed. "I don't know. But Shane stop teasing her."

"Fine." Shane muttered under his breath.

But Eve heard him and laughed. "You're _so_ whipped."

Shane glared at her. "I'm _married _not _whipped_. And you're the same way with Michael."

"I am not." Eve protested.

But before Shane could speak again I pulled him towards the pool away from Eve. Shane jumped in the water, splashing me. I laughed and waited for him to submerge. When he did, he came to the edge of the pool and wrapped his hands around my waist. He lifted me up and eased me into the pool water.

I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked worriedly.

I laughed. "I'm fine. The water is freezing."

"Oh," he said and wrapped me up in his arms. Enveloping me in warmth. "Better?"

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I can't believe Carrie's going to be here in less than a month." I said randomly.

"Me either," Shane said. "I can't wait to hold her and love her and spoil her. She's going to be a daddy's girl."

"You better not spoil her." I chastised.

"Come on, Claire."

"No."

"Carrie and I aren't feelin' the love right now."

I playfully shoved his chest. "Shut up. You don't know what she's thinking. She's in my stomach not yours."

He smirked. "You don't know that. She could've crawled out of your-"

"Ah!" I yelled and cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

I tried to pull back but Shane cupped the back of my head and continued to kiss me. I melted into the kiss and sighed against his lips. We were still kissing when someone jumped into the water in front of us and splashed us.

I gasped and pulled back from Shane. I turned my head and saw Michael's blond head and Eve's black head submerge from the water. They both grinned.

"No PDA." Eve chastised.

I glared at her. "Oh, bite me."

"Nah, I'm good."

I glared at her and let go of Shane. Without thinking I drew my arms back and thrusted them forward, splashing her. Eve's jaw dropped, then stretched into a grin. She splashed me back, and that's how we all were engaged into a splashing war.

* * *

><p>"Claire, wake up." Shane said.<p>

"What?" I moaned.

"Come on. You fell asleep on the way home."

I held out my arms. "Carry me?"

"Okay." he said.

Shane picked me up and carried me inside. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath, and scrunched my nose. I lifted my head and looked at Shane.

"You reek of chlorine." I said, scrunching my nose.

Shane laughed. "So do you."  
>I scrunched my nose again and laid my head back down on his chest. "Shut up, asshat. I'm tired."<p>

Shane laughed again. "Love you too, Claire."


	14. Last Minute Preparations

**Aghhhhh, BIG SURPRISE happening in this chapter! What's going to happen? Read to find out! Enjoy! XOXOXOXO. Flor.**

* * *

><p>"Shane!" I yelled. "Get your ass in here now!"<p>

Shane poked his head into Carrie's room and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"When are you and Micheal going to Dallas to exchange the car for a van?" I asked.

Shane frowned. "Uhh, actually we're not going now."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why not?"

"Uh. Actually there's something I need to show you."

I stopped packing the hospital diaper bag. "Just tell me, I'm busy right now."

"Uh, okay. With Michael's help, and money that I've been saving up, we got a car. For me and you. So that we all don't have to share one."

"Oh," I said. "Oh, okay. Well, tell Michael I said thank you. and can you go put Carrie's car seat and base in the new car?"

"Yeah." Shane said and picked the car seat up from where I had set it by the door. He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Shane?"

"Yes?"

"When did you get the car?"

"This morning, while you were asleep."

"Oh, okay. Make sure to take our bags down too."

"Alright." he said and left.

I finished pack Carrie's diaper bag and started grabbing blankets, diapers, clothes, and other things to put in the pockets on the side of the bassinet. I gathered everything in my arm and headed to my room. I set everything on the bed and sorted stuff out. The bassinet was on my side of the bed, by the window. I put the blankets inside the bassinet, and the clothes on the little basket on the bottom, and the diapers in the beside table. I straightened the bottles and pacifiers on the bedside table. Satisfied with everything, I laid down on the bed and stroked my stomach.  
>A sharp pain shot through my lower stomach and I had to bite back a moan. I rolled over and clutched my lower stomach. The pain came and went every few minutes or so, all while my mind raced to figure out what was wrong. Then it hit me and I cursed out loud.<p>

Contractions.

"Dammit," I cursed and struggled to sit up in bed. Even though I wasn't big, I was bigger than I was nine months ago. I got up and quickly walked into the hall, yelling. "Eve! Eve come here right now! I need you!"

I struggled through the pain to walk to the top of the steps. When I got there I saw Eve halfway up the stairs, she stopped when she saw me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I think-" but I broke off when a dizzy spell hit me. i grabbed the wall for support. I felt a gush and gasped.

I looked up at Eve and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Claire," she asked slowly. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."


	15. The Baby's Coming

**Hey, guys! So here's what's up? School, for me, I don't bout ya'll, is over in six days! WHich is awesome but sad too. Becuase my school laptop will be taken away. WHich means I won't be able to update as much. I'm going to try but I have no promises. I promise not to drop this story! I will continue even if it has to wait untill next September. I promise, please don't drop this story if I can't update often. I love this story and I know you guys due too. So let's change the subject to more brighter thingd. Is anyone going to see The Fault In Our Stars on Friday? Did anyone read the book? I loved the book, even though it made me cry, first time crying while reading! I know I'm going to see it with my bestie Sharon, love her to death, we're like sisters. Also, have a question, does anyone know who 5 Seconds of Summer are? I'm absoulutely IN LOVE with them! I might to get to see them in August! WITH ONE DRECTION! Awesome right? Especially Luke Hemmings! Then it would have to be Calum Hood! Then Ashton Irwin! I don't really like Michael Clifford that much but he's okay, anyone object to that? If your a fan of 5SOS what's your fav song? Mine are probably ****_She's So Perfect, Heartbreak Girl, Disconnected, and Wherever You Are! _****Also my sister had her baby today! So happy! That's baby number, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, 14, I have alot of nieces and nephew, well more nephews than neices. Ayways her name is Aria Braelynn, and she was 9lbs, 8 1/4 oz. She's adorble, and will be spoiled might be the last girl for awhile. Jeesh, I'm rambling. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm not great on the medical stuff but I am pretty good because, you know, 14 neices and nephews. You lern a few things, well more than a few, with that many. Wow, long author note, sorry! *blushes* Anyways, enjoy! XOXOXOXOXOXO, Flor. Btw, this chapter is SUPER long, or I think so anyway. Peace and booty grease! Love ya'll!**

* * *

><p>Eve gasped. "What? How? But it's only the fifteenth and your not due till the twenty-second."<p>

"I know," I breathed and then moaned in pain. "Go…get Shane."

She nodded and turned around and flew down the stairs. I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself, scared.

A million questions ran through my head.

_What if something went wrong? What if something happens to Carrie? What if something is wrong with her? What if something happened to _me_? _

That last one was a scary one. I had read and heard about mothers who had died giving birth. Even though that was more common in the 20th century than the 21st, but it still happened today.

"Claire?"

Shane's voice broke me out of thought.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You okay?" was the first thing he asked.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

My voice started as a whisper and ended in a sob. "My water broke!"

"Oh, baby," Shane said and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, it's okay. Okay? We're going to go to the hospital. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

I nodded.

For a guy Shane was extremely calm about this compared to me. Shane picked me up and started going down the stairs. We were halfway down, when I remembered something.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Carrie's diaper bag. It's upstairs, in her room. We need to get it. We can't go without it."

"Shh, okay. I'll have Eve get it, okay?"

I nodded.

We reached the bottom of the steps and were met with a worried looking Eve and Michael. I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace as I had another contraction.

"Eve?" Shane said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get Carrie's diaper bag? We forgot it."

"Yeah." she said and quickly head upstairs.

"Micheal here," Shane said and handed me over to Michael. "I'll be right back."

"Shane! Where are you going?" I asked panicked.

"Hey," Shane said and pushed some stray hair back from my face. "It's okay. I'm just going to get the car."

"Okay." I said.

He planted a chaste kiss on my lips, then turned and ran off towards the back door. I watched him go, then dropped my head on Michael's shoulder. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Hey, I'm-" Eve started.

"Shh," Michael hissed. "She's asleep."

I didn't bother telling them I wasn't asleep, I just laid there. About ten minutes later Shane came through the front door. He must of thought I was asleep too, because he talked to Michael in a hushed voice.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. "Who's driving?"

"You can. Give me Claire."

Michael handed me off to Shane and I whimpered as I had another contraction. Shane stroked my hair and pressed a kiss to my temple. Shane walked out of the house to the car. He climbed into the back with me still in his arms and told Michael to drive.

I opened my eyes. "Shane?"

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"I know, baby. But everything will be okay."

"Promise?"

He pressed his lips to mine and spoke against them, "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Michael pulled the car in front of the emergency room of the Morganville Hospital. Shane got out, with me still in his arms and walked inside, while Michael and Eve parked the car. Shane walked up to the desk. <strong>

"Excuse me?" he asked.

The nurse at the desk turned around. "Sir, you have to fill out a form like everyone else and wait to be called on."

Shane glared at her. "I don't think that's an option with us."

The nurse gave Shane a leveled look. "Look, sir. I don't care how close you or your girlfriend are with Amelie. She's not in charge anymore, so you don't get special treatment."

"First," Shane said through gritted teeth. "She's my wife, not my girlfriend. And second, _she's in labor!_"

The emergency room went silent and the nurse jaw dropped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "Let me call for a wheelchair."

She went to pick up the phone but Shane stopped her. "No, I'll carry her. Where do we need to go?"

"Third floor."

Shane turned on his heel and headed for the elevators. He pressed the button and waited. The elevator door opened, Shane stepped inside, and froze.

Because Oliver was standing there.

"Shane, move." I hissed.

Shane stepped the rest of the way in and turned his back on Oliver.

"What floor?" Oliver asked, stepping forward.

"Third." Shane said through gritted teeth.

Oliver pushed the button and stepped back. The elevator ride was silent and when it dinged for the third floor. Shane stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Shane asked.

The nurse behind the glass turned around and smiled. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"My wife is in labor. Her water broke about thirty minutes ago and her contractions are five minutes apart."

I winced in pain. "Four now."

The nurse gave me a sympathetic smile. "Okay. You'll need to go over to the double doors over there. A nurse will be waiting to take you to your room."

Shane nodded. "Thank you. Also, Eve and Michael Glass will be coming up. When they do just let them through, their family. "

The nurse nodded and Shane walked over to the double doors and went through. On the other side a tall nurse with blond hair and tan skin was waiting on the other side.

I blinked in surprise. "Jennifer?"

She smiled. "Hey, Claire. So, I'm gonna be your nurse through this process."

I nodded dumbly. "When did you become a nurse?"

She nodded for Shane to follow her. "Well, after Monica left for modeling school, I had nothing to do. So, I decided to make use of being able to leave Morganville and went to a nursing school. I got my degree, came back, and got a job on the maternity ward."

"That's good. What do you do?" I asked as we walked into a pink hospital room.

"I'm a nurse for pregnant women, I help women prepare for delivery and I help deliver babies. I was Monica's nurse a few days ago when she delivered her twins."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed and grinned.

Jennifer laughed. "Well, she was fairly big."

"She was. So you'll be my nurse through this entire thing? Before and after I have Carrie?"

Jennifer grabs a dressing gown out of one of the drawers. "Yup, starting now and ending when you leave. Okay, so I'll need you to put this gown on. Take everything off but your bra. Would you like me or Shane to help you?"

"Thanks for the offer Jennifer but Shane can help me."

"It's okay. I'll be out here getting stuff together. Holler if you need me. Oh, and call me Jen." she said and smiled.

I smiled back and Shane carried me into the bathroom. Shane set me down and I started to get undressed. I slipped on the gown and had Shane tie the back. I walked back out into the room, while holding Shane's arm, and went to the bed. I sat down and swung my leg up. Jen came over with a tray with medical supplies on it.

"Okay," she said. "We're gonna get you all hooked up alright?"

I nodded.

"Okay, this is gonna take awhile, so you might want to talk to Shane or watch TV."

"I'm gonna go with the latter." I said and grabbed the remote.

"Hey," Shane said. "You don't want to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, baby. But I hear enough of you at home."

Shane pouted, Jen laughed and started hooking me up to machines.

* * *

><p>An hour later I was hooked up to all the machines: the heart monitor, the Iv, the contraction monitor, and others I didn't know the name of. It was around nine o'clock and the room was silent except for the sound of Carrie's steady heartbeat. Shane was asleep on the beside my bed. I pressed the nurses button on my bed and waited. I waited and a few minutes later Jen came through the door.<p>

She looked over at me and saw Shane asleep and came closer. She spoke softly, trying not to wake Shane. "Hey, is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just have to questions."

"Okay, what are they?"

"Can I eat?"

"Just JELLO. Or do you want ice cubes to snack on?"

I frowned. "I'll just have the ice cubes. And are Michael and Eve out in the waiting room?"

She frowned. "I think so. I thought I heard Eve flipping out about something and Michael trying to calm her down. I heard it when I went to check on Monica and her twins."

I blinked in surprise. "Monica's still here?"  
>Jen nodded and her eyes softened some in sadness. "Yeah. Claire, they were three weeks early, and Monica wasn't taking her medicines like she was suppose to. The doctors don't know if the one is going to make it."<p>

"Oh, that's so sad. What did she have?"

"A boy and a girl."

"Which one do they think is not going to make it?"

"Her little boy, Richard."

A tear ran down my cheek. "After her brother. C-can I go see her?"

Jen blinked in surprise, and went to grab a wheelchair from the closet. "Sure. I'll just have to be there the whole time. Are sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I want to see them. But we have to do this now because Shane nor Michael or Eve are going to let me go if they know about this. Where she at?"

Jen nodded and quickly unhooked me from all the machines, except the IV, which she unhooked the bag from the stand and hooked it onto the wheelchair hook . "I know they won't, and she's in the incubator room with them. She's in there everyday, always with them. I practically have to force her to go back to her room to sleep."

"Oh, poor Monica. I know she was horrible to me but these are her kids."

"I know how you feel." Jen said and helped me out of bed and into the wheelchair.

We were silent on our way to the incubator room, the only sound was the soft tread of Jen's feet and the sound of faint cries. As we grew closer the cries got louder. Jen quietly wheeled me into the room. There were two incubators glowing in the middle of the room surrounded by machines, and them in front of them was a form on a rocking chair. Monica touched the glass of the one incubator, then gave a frustrated cry and buried her face in her hands, crying. Jen pushed me up right beside Monica, who didn't notice us yet. I looked up at Jen and she nodded, disappearing into the hall. I knew she was right outside the door in case Monica tried something, but I didn't think she would.

I reached out and touched Monica's shoulder lightly. Her head snapped over to me. She squinted her eyes, then they went wide in surprise. "Claire?"

"Hi," said and wheeled myself closer to the incubators. Inside was two tiny forms. There was no way to tell them apart except, for their hat color. One blue, one pink. I touched the glass with baby Richard's incubator. "What'd you name them?"

Monica touched the same incubator as me. "This one is named after Richard. And then she's named Elizabeth Ann Morrell."

"It's beautiful. They're both beautiful." I said and rolled my chair back some.

Monica nodded and drew back too. "What about you? What are you doing here? What are you having?"

"My water broke about five hours ago, but I'm only four centimeters, and I'm having a girl. We're naming her Carrie Alyssa Collins."

Her eyes widened slightly. "After his sister. It's beautiful. I'm happy for you guys."

I blinked in surprise. "You are?"

"Yeah, she said and smiled bitterly. "A lot changes when you become a mom. It makes you look at things differently. I realized that you and Shane are happy together and that you two were meant to be."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"No probs. Where is Collins?" she asked and rephrased when I gave her I look. "I mean Daddy Collins. Not you or Collins Junior."

I laughed. "He's knocked out in my room."

Monica laughed. "Of course, he is. What about Michael and Eve?"

"Waiting room. I'm gonna have them come back when I go back to my room, they haven't seen me since my water broke."

"They're probably worried sick."

I nodded. "Yeah. But enough about me. How are they doing?"

"Not good. Lizzy is better than Richard. Her lungs are more developed than his. She can breathe on her own, Richard can't. Neither of them have opened their eyes, and they can't feed on their own. They don't think Richard will make it, his heart rate keeps dropping because of his lungs not being fully developed."

"I'm sorry. H-How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You didn't sound okay when I came in."

A tear ran down her face and I reached out and brushed it away. "I'm just frustrated. I-I can't touch them! It's so hard not being able to hold your own children! I want to be able to hold them and take care of them and love them! People might not think so but I do love them. They might have not been planned, but I love them with all my heart. I would lay down my life for them if I had to. It might mean leaving them but I would do it out of love. But the worse part isn't being able to be a mom to its knowing that all this is my fault!"

"Oh, Monica." I said and pulled her into a hug.

She cried for awhile then pulled back. "I don't deserve the way you're treating you right now. I treated you horrible and you've always tried to be nice to me."

"It's fine, that's in the past."

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay. Hey, I should probably go but how about this, after I have Carrie come down and see her."

"Shane, Eve, or Michael would never allow that. They's would kick my ass as soon as I walked through the door."

"I don't care what they say. It's my decision. Shane might be her dad but he didn't carry her for nine months then go into labor for several hours."

Monica laughed. "Okay, I'll come and see you guys. But here's a little warning, birth hurts like a bitch. Get an Epidural."

I groaned. "Great and I will. Everything will be okay Monica. I hope to see you and the twins someday soon, after we both get out of the hospital."

Monica nodded. "You will, and thanks again, Claire. You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks. You will too." I said and turned towards the door.

Jen came in and got me. We both waved bye to Monica and headed back to my room. We were silent the entire time. We got back to my room and Shane was stil asleep. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Jen looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. Jen quickly hooked me up and started to leave but I stopped her.

"Hey, Jen!" I said.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Can you get Eve and Michael?"

"Yeah." she said and left.

When she was gone, I smacked Shane on the chest. He woke with a start and fell off the chair. I held back my laughter and watched as he sat back up in the chair. He glared at me and opened his mouth to say something but the door opened and Michael and Eve walked in. Eve let out a little yelp and ran over to hug me.

"Hey," I said and pulled back. "I'm okay."

"I know." she sniffed.

"Claire?"

I looked up and saw Jen standing uncomfortably in the doorway, Eve must of said something. "Yeah?"

"Dr. Hathaway will be up in an hour." she said.

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks Jen."

She nodded and disappeared, shutting the door behind her.

I turned to Eve and glared. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, but the tips of her ears were pink, she was lying.

I turned to Michael. "What'd she say?"

"That Jennifer was a disgusting skank who had no right to be taking care of mothers and their babies, specially Carrie. Or something like that."

"Traitor!" Eve spat at Michael at the same time that I exclaimed, "Eve!"

"What?" she asked.

"Be nice to her! She actually _has _changed unlike Gina!"

"You don't know that!" Eve argued.

"I actually do! She's been my nurse for the past _four hours!_"

"She's actually right, Eve," Shane said quietly. "Jennifer has changed."

Eve mumbled something that sounded like glass mole and pouted.

The rest us laughed and got a menacing glare from Eve.

* * *

><p>The next hour went by quickly. My contractions got stronger and more closer and by the time Dr. Hathaway came up, I was nearly crying in pain.<p>

A moan escaped my lip whenever she came in and she chuckled quietly.

"Well, hello there Claire," she said and nodded to the others. "I see you're starting to feel the contraction."

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Well let's see how far your dilated and then go from there. Okay?"

I nodded and waited while she checked to see how many centimeters I was.

Dr. Hathaway finished and stood up. She smiled warmly at me. "Well, you are now ten centimeters."

I blinked, but Shane spoke for me.

"What does that mean?" Shane asked.

"It means you're about to become parents."


	16. Author Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm sad to say this isn't an update but trust me when I say I'm trying. It's just really hard right between school and my own life. I'm struggling very badly in school and I've been in a very bad place these last few months but I'm trying okay? I'm not gonna give up this story or hand it off to someone else to finish it. I'm gonna finish it I promise. Anyways on the bright side, I am officially addicted to 5 Seconds of Summer and I'm not lying. I saw them in concert in July, on the 22nd, comment and let me know if you were there, and I'm going to a few shows next year. A definite concert that I am going to next year is Hershey! Comment and let me know if you're going! And let me know if you like them or not! And if so, who's your fav! Mine's Luke! I love them all very much but I do have a soft spot for Luke! I promise to try to update soon! I love you all! XOXOXOXO Flor**


	17. Carrie

**This is like super short, but be happy! I'm finally updating! So this has been the well awaited chapter can't wait to see what y'all think! Love you so much! XOXOXOXO, Flor. **

The next half hour went by in a blur. It consisted of people coming in out of my room and setting stuff up and at one point Dr. Hathaway ushered everyone out of the room and gave my the epidural. After that I went numb and things got blurry.

Michael came over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you Claire, but I'd rather not be in here. I'll be in the hall."

"Okay," my words slurred. "Love you too. See you in a little."

Shane laughed. "Dude, you're gonna see the same thing in about a month."

Michael and I glared at him, Eve smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and rubbed his head.

Michael motioned for Eve to come but she shook her head. "No. I wanna be in here."

Michael left and the doctors and nurses came in. Dr. Hathaway pulled her mask down so she could talk to me.

"Okay," she said. "The baby's head is crowning which means you can start pushing."

I nodded.

Shane came and stood on might right side while Eve stood on the left.

"Okay Claire," Dr. Hathaway started. "I'm gonna count to three and I want you to push. Ready, one, two, three."

I pushed. And let me tell you it hurt like hell.

"Stop." Dr. Hathaway said and I did. But I knew that Carrie wasn't here. She was just giving me a break.

"Shane!" I gasped and grabbed his hand.

Dr. Hathaway looked up at me. "Ready Claire?"

I nodded, she counted to three again, and I pushed.

"C'mon Claire," Shane said, when he noticed that I was getting tired. "She's almost here."

"Two more push Claire!" Dr. Hathaway said.

"I hate you so much, you stupid asshole" I said to Shane through gritted teeth as I pushed again. "This is all your fault."

Eve laughed. "Don't worry Shane she doesn't mean that."

I pushed one more time and then all the pain away washed away. I sagged in relief and waited anxiously. And then a cry broke through the room.

Carrie Alyssa Collins was finally here.


End file.
